


Haikyuu boys playlists

by Asamikozuki, Vespertillian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo’s list is bangin, Playlist, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Suga is a wine aunt - Freeform, bokuto’s is a trip, just what I think the boys would vibe, noya’s is chaos, tsukki’s is highly curated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamikozuki/pseuds/Asamikozuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertillian/pseuds/Vespertillian
Summary: Just a fun prompt that popped up that allowed us to make themed playlists for our fav boys. We’ll be adding more to list as we write them. If their name is highlighted the link takes you to their Spotify playlist!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Haikyuu boys playlists

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll update the actual playlists when we finish them! Adding more characters soon!

[Noya](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1N5FRCn9dsco55WFapRTOl?si=6sNMzXAISNud3xetLX10qQ)

-Noya gets hit A LOT when he plays. Like half of his returns are from him putting his body in between the ball and the line. It comes with the territory being a professional libero though, although you think it might be excessive with the bruises he comes home with.

-One practice Tanaka thought he was pretty hilarious and managed to time playing Britney Spears “Hit me baby” as Noya was running out to the court. What he didn’t expect was that he would break into choreographed dance and actually be good at it.

-The rest of the guys staring open mouthed at him: Noya: “What, I went through a Britney Spears phase...SHE WAS WEARING A CUTE UNIFORM OF COURSE I WATCHED IT A MILLION TIMES. It would be embarrassing if I didn’t pick up some of it.”

-Upon hearing this shocking retelling from Tanaka m, you may or may not have bought him the outfit to give you your own private performance...

[Suga ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0fZpnbJqRxO0LgkZliLqhO?si=zQlpTorwSOu_Vu8gGp5H8w)

-It’s no secret that everyone calls Suga, Sugamama, Sugababy, Suga(r) and it’s also widely known he calls you sugar. In another effort to troll one another during practice, Daichi played BlackPink - Ice Cream thinking he was HILARIOUS playing on Suga’s many nicknames, as he was entering the court one day and did not expect him to burst in song and know nearly all the dance moves.

-Little did he know, this was one of Suga’s favorite songs to sing and tease you with while you were busy (aka not paying attention to him) You listen to a lot of kpop and he ended up really liking the group, this song in particular.

-He decided to make it his personal mission to learn some of the dances and lyrics to distract you for future nefarious reasons of course. He memorized the rap parts (even the Korean part) Really it’s just an excuse to grind on and around you until you give up on your task and give into him.

*chaos mode : Suga is very trusting and leaves his Spotify open allll the time so when he’s not looking you add any song that has a gratuitous use of the word sugar so you can replace it with “suga” You’re favorite being “pour some sugar on me” you patiently wait until it comes on so you can run and jump on him lip syncing the song and dancing like you’re in the water number of dirty dancing.

[ Tsukki ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Jz7goLJLara7zWAr2TaAD?si=TK02x3CORwimfjdHki5G-A)

-Tsukki, this confusingly sweet salt shaker of a human. He can be intense but you wouldn’t love him as much if he weren’t. He keeps you on your toes always, usually with verbal banter and playful teasing but everyone once in a while he completely shocks you.

  
-One night when you were cleaning some dishes a version of “fly me to the moon” came on and you started to sing along. “Babe, no you’re singing it all wrong. Let me show you what you’re missing.” Before you have time to be hurt by his words, Tsukki comes up behind you l, turning you gently to face him. A small smirk playing on his features, he places one hand on your hip and the other raises your hand with his. “You’re missing a dance partner. You can’t sing fly me to the moon and not have a dance partner, it should be illegal.” He starts softly singing the words to you as he guides you in a languid fox trot.

-Shocked that this is your stoic, sarcastic boyfriend you ask him when he learned to dance. “My parents made my brother and I take ballroom lessons when we were younger.” Not wanting to ruin the moment you lean in close to him to not miss a single verse of the song he’s singing to you and don’t press further. Content to move slowly with him in tune with his heartbeat and voice. Later that night you make sure to add this to EVERY playlist you listen to at home.

*chaos mode: Tsukki is very private but everyone once in awhile he falls asleep with his laptop open so you can carefully place some choice songs on his playlist. You’re favorite being “dinosaurs in love” by Tom rosenthal. You loved the way he blushed and looked in your direction when it came on.

[ Kuroo ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2YHtUARzElnzsz8SikztjI?si=pW_bi-RMTLOJN1ebxumWPg)

-Kuroo is a man of many talents. One of those is actually being a pretty good dancer. That and Kenma fills his free time with tiktoks so Kuroo has plenty of inspo to try new dance moves in between practices.

-His current favorite is Savage - Megan the Stalllion because he knows what will get your attention back to him quickest, anything where he’s poppin that booty. He also likes it because he can improv his moves each time depending on his mood and what reaction he wants to get from you.

-“Are you almost finished with that...chiiibi-chan ...?”Let’s just say that almost every time that song comes on dinner, studies, tv shows, books whatever are usually abandoned for the night in favor of seeing more of Kuroo’s “savage” moves

*chaos mode: Kuroo is an open book and lets you have access to all his devices, phone, computer, you name it. He has nothing to hide. You use this power for evil of course. Namely you put an very loud, very bold song of someone singing the periodic tables on his gym list. When it came on he had to pause the treadmill he was running on to laugh that hysterical laugh you love. You got a text of copper + tellurium (spells cute) you knew he appreciated the addition.

[Bokuto](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/27cBjhdKYpJ3janrN7Rfuy?si=qUhbwYdgTAC6vB6lVRABcA)

-Bo’s playlist is as energetic as he is. It’s a bunch of hype shit that helps him get pumped before games. You know him and kuroo curate it over drinks and it just gets crazier and crazier. -there is a lot of twerking, hip rolls and just general fun had. It’s as adhd as he is and it fires him and anyone around him up.

-lots of popular tiktok songs that he knows all the dances to and jams that just generally hype him up to spike that ball as hard as he can. Hinata loves it, Atsumu loves half of it, the other half he pretends he’s too cool for. It becomes a thing that Bo makes the playlists for the msby black jackal practices.

-“Scotty doesn’t know” by lustra is a personal fav of his because him and Kuroo change it to “akaashi doesn’t know” when they’re doing shit that they know he would be disappointed in. In fact they usually burst out into the chorus, whispering of course, if Akaashi is with them and their engaging in said disapproved shannangins. 

-Barbie girl is another throw back to his time with Akaashi, namely during Fukurodani practice, it would come on and Bo would sing barbie’s part and Akaashi would take ken’s. The team always list it when Akaashi chimed in, never expecting him to play along. 


End file.
